Screen printing is widely used in the process of applying artistic designs, logos, company names and the like upon various materials such as textiles, paper and articles of clothing using a screen printing press. Positioning various materials, especially articles of clothing, in such a manner as to only print a small design or logo in a specific location upon a garment surface has been a continuing problem. In particular, it has become a tedious and time consuming task to precisely align a shirt pocket so that a design or the like can be applied correctly to the pocket.